Distant blessings
by Haru-megane
Summary: * Belated  Happy Birthday Shusei!* Takashiro's subtle command plagued Shusei's mind. So Takashiro-sama means...! Hotsuma x Shusei. Warning: FEMALE Shusei!


Distant blessings

Title: Distant blessings  
Author: Haru (LJ user haru_kurofai)  
Word count: 1314  
Warning: PG. FEMALE Shusei! Hotsuma x Shusei in their previous life.  
Disclaimer: they don't belong to me. They belong to Odagiri Hotaru-sensei.  
Summary: *(Belated) Happy Birthday Shusei!* Takashiro's subtle command plagued Shusei's mind. _So Takashiro-sama means...?_

As the war intensified, the Zweilt guardians had become increasingly tense to meet their demand. After a series of battles, Hotsuma and Shusei rested in the lounge as they regained their strength at the Twilight Mansion.

Long chestnut hair flowed around her slender frame; she supported her sleeping partner as Hotsuma rested his head on her shoulder. His steady breathing was a soothing lullaby for her anxious mind.

"It has been tough for you guys," a quiet greeting and gentle tap on her shoulder caught Shusei's attention. Despite the softness of his voice, Takashiro's majestic authority was undeniable.

"Takashiro-sama!" Shusei tried to sit up and wake Hotsuma, but she was stopped by Takashiro's friendly gesture.

"It's fine, Shusei," the tall man sat down elegantly on the couch opposite the pair, "let him sleep, he must be exhausted." Takashiro could sense Hotsuma has awakened, he continued with a small curl of his lips, "there's something only you and Hotsuma can help me with."

_Only me and Hotsuma…? _The brunette was puzzled by his exclusive request.

"I'm very happy for you both that you're fighting to protect your most precious person," he smiled at the couple, "it's difficult to say how long this war would go on for. It's important to make the most of your happiness." He paused briefly after his caring statement, eyes carefully assessing Shusei's expression.

"Don't you think it's the next natural step to want to start a family with your beloved?" His eyes narrowed with the warm suggestion and kind smile.

Shusei held her breathe; she was not sure how she should react in front of this manipulative man.

"I wonder if your powers can be passed onto the next generation," Takashiro calmly added, as though he was purely intrigued by the possibility.

Shusei tried to remain an indifferent expression but the shock was clearly visible in her eyes. Hotsuma stayed still and kept his eyes closed as he plunged deep into thought.

"I better leave you to rest," he got up from his seat after allowing the pair a few moments to absorb the true meaning of his words.

Having heard the one-sided conversation earlier, Hotsuma decided to face questions he had been contemplating. _Can I give Shusei the happiness she deserves? What can I do to make her truly happy?_

_Ha, it's the 'next natural step' huh? _Takashiro's words have given him to the courage to take the next crucial step. _I'll take responsibility for my family._ The blond gathered his courage before making his way to his other half with a determined smile on his face.

_"I wonder if your powers can be passed onto the next generation."_ Takashiro's subtle command plagued Shusei's mind. _So Takashiro-sama means...? He wants us to...?_ A pink shade grew on her cheeks. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by soft knocks on her bedroom door.

"Shusei?" it was the voice that she longed to hear in every breathing moment, "can I come in?"

"Okay," even if it was just to get a glimpse of that lively shade of gold before she went to bed.

"Hey," his energetic voice was tinted by a trace of nervousness, "are you free to talk?"

"Sure," _he has something on his mind..._

"Um," the tall man slowly walked towards her; a shy smile grew as he got closer to the bed Shusei was sitting on.

Without any signs of hesitation, the blond knelt on the floor on one knee; strong hands gently took Shusei's, golden orbs showed a hint of nervousness despite Hotsuma's efforts to remain relaxed. 

"Shusei," he took her hands and looked into her eyes, "will you marry me?"

Time stopped around the pair. Shusei could not comprehend those words straight away.

"I want to have a family with you," Hotsuma continued as he became more flustered, "I will do everything to protect you," he lifted the delicate hand to his lips, "I will do everything to make you happy," he kissed Shusei's fingertips before gently pressing his cheek to her palm.

"Shusei, marry me."

Silence dawned upon the pair as Hotsuma waited for Shusei's next words.

"...Did you hear what Takashiro-sama said?" A small sad smile crept onto Shusei's thin lips. _I don't want to force you, or become a burden..._

The unexpected, insecure words stabbed Hotsuma's heart. _Why do you have so little faith in yourself?_

"I don't care what Takashiro or anyone else said," he grabbed her by her shoulders, "I want to make _you_ happy." _And I'll do everything I possibly can._

A haze developed in Shusei's eyes as Hotsuma's sincere words echoed in her ears. His hands slid down her slender arms, finally took her hands in his.

"Shusei," gold captured amber as his steady gaze met hers, "will you stay with me forever?" his voice was soft but clear, his soothing touch calmed her racing heart with little effect on his own.

This was probably the closest Hotsuma would ever get to making a formal proposal.

"Yes." _I may not believe in myself, Hotsuma, but I believe in you._

Hotsuma blinked at the quiet reply. Shusei's lips curled into a timid smile, she nodded to confirm her answer, gently squeezing her partner's hands for reassurance.

"Shusei!" a bright smile spread across Hotsuma's face; he almost jumped up from the floor, he threw his arms around his fiancée in joy. The sudden momentum sent the pair falling backwards onto the soft mattress. 

Their gaze locked for a few moments before Hotsuma closed the distance between their lips. A gentle, platonic touch of the lips. A simple union of two souls that are deeply in love.

The pair savoured their beloved's heart-warming smiles after they parted.

Hotsuma scooped the brunette up from the edge of her bed and placed her onto a more comfortable spot higher up the mattress, letting her head rest on the soft pillows. He has longed to show her unrestrained affection; he kissed Shusei again, with much more passion this time as he tasted the sweetness in her mouth.

The fabric on his shirt bunched into Shusei's lightly trembling hands as he continued his advances. _Shusei…? Am I taking things too far?_ Hotsuma broke the kiss with guilt at the thought of hurting his precious lover.

Shusei panted from the lack of air, her cheeks were scarlet from her partner's impulsive intimacy.

"Hotsuma…" she managed to utter his name; her mind was still fuzzy with overflowing emotions.

"Shusei…" he was mesmerised by her sheer beauty, he gently kissed her pink cheeks before she hid her blushing face in the nape of his neck.

"Don't worry," the blond stroked her long chestnut locks lovingly, "I won't do anything," he promised as he scolded himself for not matching Shusei's pace. Hotsuma planted a feather-light kiss on her temple and held her close to his heart, "let's get some sleep."

"Good night."

The brunette embraced her single source of warmth and happiness, succumbed to satisfaction and fulfilment as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Shusei woke up to the warmth and comforting scent of his sunlight, with Hotsuma's arms circling him in his sleep.

_Was that a dream? …About our previous life? _Shusei blinked as the images of his other half overlapped briefly with his predecessor. _He hasn't changed much,_ Shusei smiled to himself, before lightly pecking his sleeping lover on the lips.

"…Hn…" sleepy golden eyes slowly opened at the endearing greeting.

"Morning Hotsuma," Shusei brushed his long slender fingers through Hotsuma's hair, his silver earrings glistened in the morning sun.

"Morning Shusei," the blond pressed their lips together, he beamed a brilliant smile when he was filled with energy from waking up in his soul mate's arms.

_I have always been blessed with your love. As the years go past, I have never been more certain... Happiness can be so simple. You are all I need._

- End –

Author's notes:

Belated Happy Birthday to Shusei! It's taken me a bit longer to write this than I hoped… It's quite challenging to write about our boys' past lives. That's probably why it's a bit shorter than my previous fics ._. *cough* and there's no hot scenes! *cough*

As we've squealed over in the official Character Guide book, they were married and Shusei was female, i.e. Hotsuma's wife. And they tried to have children to find out if Zweilt abilities can be passed onto their offspring. I hope it hasn't been too awkward reading about female Shusei orz

About Hotsuma's proposal… XD I can imagine Hotsu making a straight-to-the-point proposal like that XD And Shusei's insecurities make my heart ache *sobs* Also… my first innocent fic for our boys is (finally) born! XDDDDD Thank you for reading ;3


End file.
